Thumb is Love
by YamiYugiandAtem
Summary: What happen when crimson and amethyst reunited , many surprise they have. Anzu bashing Puzzleshipping and Blindshipping Yaoi Don't like don't read
1. The Announcement and The Preperation

MusicGranz : Another update , Oh god I love writing fan fiction so much

Mala : Someday you can be a writer if you keep this up

MusicGranz : But I already determined with one dream

Mala : What is it ?

Musicgranz : *wink* S.E.C.R.E.T

Mala : Why ? Even me ?

MusicGranz : Including you

Btw Enjoy readers! Love for you all

~~~~The Announcement~~~~

Monday In The Morning

Yami just arrived at school and see a bulletin board that surrounded by students.

Yami curious and walk toward the bulletin board.

It's about a ball , The school gonna throw a ball in Sunday 7pm , Yami smirked and walked toward class.

Yami was sitting in his sit , already prepared for the lesson to start , of course for waiting his angel too.

He love his Angel more by the day passed. His big innocent eyes is so cute.

But someone suddenly called him "Yami-kins" definitely it's Tea , the school's slut for Yami.

"What is it again Tea ?" Yami hate her with passion . Tea smiled "You do know about the upcoming ball like boyfriend and girlfriend " With a seductive voice. But that seductive voice won't make Yami accept the offer. He's taken by Yugi.

And at that time , Yugi enter the class. Yami stand up from his sit "Screw it , my heart is already taken by someone" before Yami walk toward Yugi , leaving Tea annoyed.

"oh , g-good morning Y-Yami" Yugi greeted him , he still remember what happen in the cafe. Yami smiled "Good morning Yugi , ny the way you know about the upcoming ball ?" Yugi nodded "Yeah , it's on the bulletin board" "Glad you know that , do you want to be my date Yugi ? Just like friend. I have nothing to do on Sunday."

Yugi blushed , he thinks diffrent way. He thinking like boyfriend and boyfriend. Yami noticed the blush "You okay Yugi ? Your face is red " Yugi shook his head "No , about the d-date. S-sure but I-I have one problem." Yami raised an eyebrow "Permission from your Grandpa ?" Yami asked

"Grandpa ? no no no , he's fine with it. My problem is , I don't h-have a tuxedo. B-because this is my first time to come to a ball" Yugi said

Yami chuckle "Don't worry , I can help you. How about Friday ? It's holiday for us to prepare ourself for ball" Yugi nodded "Sure" Yugi said

"Friday ,10pm sounds good ?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded and the bell ring. Everybody back to their sit to start their lesson

Break

"Hey Yug' Yams !" Joey shouted as the get near to their usual spot. After they arrive , they sit and start to eating their lunch. "Say Yug' do you come to the ball on Sunday ?" Joey asked to Yugi. Yugi blushed lightly and nodded. "Hmm , so my friend is love someone . Spill it who is it ?" Yugi blushed crimsonly "J-Joey , I c-come t-to the b-ball because Y-Yami a-asked me."

"How about you Joey ?" Yami asked , to pervert Yugi to say someone he love , Yami already knew the answer.

"I'm coming to the ball" Joey said . "Let me say something , I bet with Kaiba" Yami said . Joey and Kaiba blushed. "H-How did y-you know ?" Joey asked

Yami rolled his eyes "Oh please , Kaiba act toward you is totally different. So the person who called Joey puppy is now Joey's boyfriend." Yami said .

Yugi shook his head "Unbelievable" Yami chuckle. "Shut up puppy , if you don't want to be embarrassed more by Yami. If I know Yami well he will continue to tease you if you argue with him more." Kaiba said

"You really care about me didn't you Kaiba. Awww what a good cousin I have." Yami said sarcastically and Kaiba just rolled his eyes

After the bell rang , they back to their classroom

Friday 10pm (Time flies so fast :3)

Yugi is waiting Yami to come. Yugi is so happy , be alone together again without been disturbed by other people.

and no long Yami arrive "Grandpa , I go now."Yugi said , "Have fun my boy and get a good tuxedo"Grandpa said and chuckled. Yugi left the Game shop and walk inside the car. "Good morning Yugi , ready to go ?"Yami greeted him. Yugi smiled "Morning Yami , of course I'm ready" and they go to the mall

After they arrived in the mall , they walk and pass many shops clothes and they stopped infront of a shop "Tyler Romantic Clothes" , Yami and Yugi walked in after they in the shop , they walk toward the cashier "Hi , , I want you to meet someone" and the man look to Yugi "Is this cute boy? " Tyler said , Yami nodded "What's your name cute boy" Tyler asked . Yugi blushed lightly "Y-Yugi".Tyler smiled "My name's Tyler"

"What can I help you ?" Tyler said. Yugi was about to answer but Yami answered for him "He need a tuxedo for the upcoming ball on my school."

"Okay , let's see what I have." as Tyler walk out the cashier , walk toward a open cupboard. Not long Tyler pick a Black tuxedo with white shirt , a black pants that match the tuxedo and a red blood ribbon tie."for Yugi , I pick the same like Yami , here try it in the fit room over there" as Tyler give the tuxedo to Yugi and point a fit room

Yugi walked toward the fit room to try the tuxedo.

Tyler then walk beside Yami "Is that cute boy you after ?" Tyler asked

Yami chuckle "Of course , cute isn't he ?"

"You two gonna make a cute couple" Tyler said as he chuckle.

Not long Yugi exit the fit room to let Yami see him , Yami blushed lightly 'Oh god , Yugi look so adorable in that tuxedo' Yami thought.

"W-what do you think Y-Yami ?" Yami smiled "It's look good on you" Yami said "Brilliant Yugi , you look so cute" Tyler added. " I take that tuxedo and I pay for it" Yami said as Tyler walk toward cashier.

"Y-Yami! You don't have to pay it for me." Yugi said , Yami smiled "But I want tom Go change to your clothes" as Yami walked toward cashier to pay the tuxedo.

After they pay the tuxedo , they decide to have lunch and then go home. Now they are infront og Yugi's house "Thank You Yami" Yugi said "for ?" Yami asked . "for the tuxedo" Yugi said. "No problem" as Yami winked and Yugi blushed lightly."See you on Sunday Yami" as Yugi exit Yami's car and walk in to the Game Shop.

'Oh God , Yugi look very cute when he blushed' Yami thought and he go home.

~~~~To be Continue~~~~

MusicGranz : The final chapter is near

Mala : What that fast ?

MusicGranz : I told you I'm not a creative person

Mala : Well , at least you make another story

MusicGranz : Of course I will

Stay tune and review readers , cookies for you all :3


	2. Your Crimson eyes

MusicGranz : Hi readers, this my first fan fiction

Ahhh , I'm so happy *giggle*

Mala : Hi readers , I'm MusicGranz's boyfriend hope you enjoy my love fan fiction

MusicGranz : Enjoy readers

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! only plot

~~~~Your Crimson Eyes~~~~

Hi , my name is Yugi Mutou I live in Kame Game Shop with my Grandpa in Domino City

I'm 17 years old , but I'm short so people think I'm 14 years old.

My true friend is Joey Wheeler , always protect me when I'm bullied , am I mention that I always been bullied in school ?

When the bell ring , the Teacher come to the class "Alright students , quiet down. Today we have a new student"

A boy that look like me , but he's taller and have 3 bolt in his hair walk in and stand beside the Teacher. All the girls shout. Yugi just stare at that boy , 'that crimson eyes boy , looks like I ever met him somewhere.' Yugi thought and yet makes his heart beat faster , What happen ? First Love in first sight ? Yugi shook his head no way.

The new student began to introduce himself " My name is Yami Sennen , the son of CEO Sennen Corporation. I'm come from Paris"

The girl behind Yugi whispered to her friend " Wow , the son of CEO Sennen Corporation . Why he enrolled to this school ?"

"Alright quiet down class , especially girls. Now where will you sit. There beside " as the teacher point where Yami will sit. Yami walk toward his sit and sit down , Yugi said bravely to Yami "H-hi Yami , my name is Yugi , Yugi Mutou. Nice to meet y-you"

Yami smiled " Hi Yugi , Nice to meet you too" Yugi smiled back and pay attention to the lesson 'His smile is so sweet , his baritone voice ... He's so handsome' Yugi thought and he blushed lightly.

MusicGranz : The first chapter ends here . This chapter is so short

Mala : To make long chapter , you need more creativity love , don't worry I know you can do it

MusicGranz : Awww , Thanks for you support *kiss Mala's cheek*

Stay tune and review readers

If you not enjoy please complain to me via review even if the word is bad it's okay


	3. Your Amethyst eyes , We reunited again

MusicGranz : Yeah , another update oh , Mala is not here today he's hang out with his friend

By the way enjoy readers

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! only plot

Chapter 2 - Your Amethyst Eyes , We reunited again

Yami's POV

My name is Yami Sennen , I'm the son of CEO Sennen corporation.

I move to Japan , because I want to reunited with the one I love again , Yugi Mutou.

His amethyst eyes , His angelic voice only he has that.

By the way he live in Domino City Japan.

I'm Yugi's childhood friend. When I was 6 years old , I realise I love him.

I walk toward the class , and enter the classroom and stand beside the Teacher.

The first time I see is the amethyst eyes that staring at me , I don't care about the other girls , Right now what I care is the amethyst eyes.

Oh no I almost forgot to introduce myself "My name is Yami Sennen , the son of CEO Sennen corporation" 'and I'm taken by Yugi' I add in my thought

"Okay where will you sit ? There beside "

I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world I thought I sit beside Yugi , I have many chance to stare at Yugi.

I walk toward my sit and sit. " H-hi Yami , My name is Yugi Yugi Mutou. Nice to meet y-you"

I smiled "Hi Yugi , Nice to meet you" I said and he pay attention to the class and I look to the front 'Is Yugi don't remember about me ? Maybe because the tragedy that happen to his parents , he forget about his childhood. Well I just need to flirt Yugi , it's gonna be easy' I thought myself.

I miss his angelic voice and his amethyst eyes , we reunited again my Love.

I already found you My Hikari , My Aibou , My Angel. I will never let you go again.

And I'll protect you with my life.

MusicGranz : Dan Dan Dan another short chapter

Stay tune and review readers

Give me support to write fan fiction.


	4. The Journal

MusicGranz : *giggle* another update yeah... HAPPY AAAA

Mala : MusicGranz stop that , ypu hurt my ears

MusicGranz: Sorry I'm so happy about this

ENJOY Readers

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! only plot

~~~~The Journal~~~~

Later in break

"Hey Yami , do you want to have lunch together ?" Yugi offered

Yami smiled "I'd love to" Yugi blushed lightly , 'Oh God , Yugi is so cute when he blushed' as Yami thought

"Yami-kins" Yami raised an eyebrow , he wonder who call him like that and suddenly a girl hugged Yami's arm. " Hi Yami-kins , my name's Tea Gardner , let's have lunch together." Tea wink and smiled sexily. Yami is so disgusted 'She's like a whore' Yami thought. "Nope Thank you , but I'm taken by someone" Yami and Yugi take their lunch and walk leaving Tea annoyed.

'I wonder who's Yami love ?' Yugi thought and shook his head 'Why should I care ?' Yami seeing Yugi shook his head "What is it little one ?"

Yugi reply " Nothing , wait ... Little one ?"

Yami chuckled "Yes , that's because you short and short people is cute"

Yugi blushed "I know I'm short and I'm not cute at all"

Yami chuckled and they talk abotu stuff as they walk to a sakura tree in school's field where Yugi and his friends eat lunch.

As they arrive , Yugi call them "Joey! Kaiba!" Yami raised and eyebrow 'Kaiba ?' as Yami thought

A blond hair boy reply " Hey Yug' who is he ?" Yugi reply again "Joey this is Yami , Yami this is Joey" Yami smiled " Nice to meet you Joey and Kaiba , miss me ?" Joey and Yugi raised an eyebrow

"Humph , I never miss you cousin. By the way what are you doing here. You should be in Paris." Kaiba said

"Aww , it's hurt I can be anywhere , wherever I want" Yami said sarcastically

"Wait a minuete , Yami is Kaiba's cousin ?" Kaiba said " Yes puppy" Yami raised an eyebrow " Puppy ?"

Joey said toward Kaiba with angry tone "Hey rich boy , stop calling me puppy" Kaiba humph "Fine than mutt" and they continue to argue."I'm sorry Yami they always like this."Yami chuckled "don't worry I always argue with Kaiba too"

"Oh , I want to ask you something. Did we ever met before ?" 'Looks like he really forgot about me ? Well let's make a little surprise' Yami thought "Nope , this the first time we meet" Yami said

Unknown to Yami and Yugi , Kaiba hear what Yami said and suddenly Joey said "Alright let's eat our lunch before break time is finish" Kaiba smirked "That's why I called you puppy , food always come first" Yugi sighed " Stop guys , this time I agree with Joey , come on let's eat"

And they start to eat. When the bell is ringing , Yami , Yugi , Joey and Kaiba walk toward their class. "Yami , Can I see your schedule ?" Yugi asked Yami , Yami give his schedule to Yugi "Sure" as Yugi compare his schedule with Yami's schedule , Yugi's eyes widden "We have all our class together , I can't believe it"

Yami smirked " Well , that's good" Yugi smiled and nodded 'I have been destinied to be with Yugi' and the walk toward their classroom.

As the class start , he sighed in relieved Tea is not in his class , he can get away from Tea.

After School

Yami is exit the library , Yugi offered Yami to go home together but he said he busy , so Yami is going home alone. When Yami passed Yugi's locker he see a Journal "My Simple Life". Yami open it and see

_First day in new Term , Senior High_

_Today is diffrent from the other day , I meet a crimson eyes boy , Yami Senne_

_My heart beats faster each time I see his crimson eyes._

_Am I love him ?_

_Is he been destinied to be with me ?_

_Is this First love in first sight ?_

_Love is strange , I never understand lobe. My Life is simple , without love_

That's what Yami see inside the Journal , Yami smirked "Then allow me to make your life with Love. This is gonna be easier than I thought"

Yami put back the Journal to Yugi's locker , closed the locker and walk home .

~~~~To be continue~~~~

MusicGranz : This the longest chapter I made so far

Mala : Keep up your work MusicGranz I know you can do this.

MusicGranz : I know

Stay tune and review readers


	5. My Secret Castle

MusicGranz : Yeah , another chapter and I'm out of idea

Mala : *cupped MusicGranz's forehead* Maybe you should read other's fan fiction

MusicGranz : Nice idea

By the way enjoy readers

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! only plot

~~~~My Secret Castle~~~~

Another day in school. Yugi and Yami getting closer each day passed. Now Yami Having lunch with Yugi in usual a girl voice shout "Yami-kins" Yami groaned , only Tea will him like that.

As Tea stood infront of Yugi and Yami , Yami said "What the hell do you want Tea ?" Tea smiled sexily and succeed to make Yami disgusted again. "Why don't you visit my house , you know getting know each other." Yami said "Hell no , Thank You" Tea didn't give up "Ow , don't be mean"

'Yami is mine Tea' as Yugi thought , he realize he love Yami about 5 days ago. He become so possesive when it come to Yami. Yugi can't hold it anymore "Tea , Yami say he don't want so please leave us alone"

Tea was annoyed " This is none of your business slut , so stay away from this" Yami's blood was boiled "Tea , you better go away if you don't want to get in to trouble. I already said I'm taken and don't you dare to call Yugi slut !" Yami said with angry tone. Tea gave up this time , she left and so angry.

Yami turned to Yugi " Yugi , are you okay ?" Yugi smiled and nodded "Of course" and they start to eat.

(Did I say Joey and Kaiba can't have lunch together with Yami and Yugi ?)

As the bell rang , they go to their class. Pretend nothing happen.

After School

"Yugi , do you want to come to my house on Saturday ?" Yami offered . Yugi smiled "Sure , I don't have nothing to do o Saturday" Yami smiled "I pick you up on Saturday 11 o'clock , sounds good ?" Yugi nodded "Okay , I'm gonna message my address home later Yami." Yami said "Okay see you on Saturday Yugi" Yugi nodded and they walked to their way home

~Saturday

A sound of car horn was heard by Yugi "Grandpa , I go now . Bye Grandpa" Yugi's Grandpa said " Have fun my boy" Yugi exit the game shop and walk inside Yami's car."Nice car Yami" Yami chuckled "Thanks Yugi ,This is from my parents" Yugi smiled " You must be very rich" Yami smiled " Let's just say My father's company is a successful company" and they talk about random stuff.

As the arrive in Yami's house Yugi gasped " Wow , your mansion is like a castle" Yami smiled" When I was a 7 years old. I ask my parents to build a mansion like castle in Japan" Yugi raised an eyebrow "Why Japan ?" "S.e.c.r.e.t" Yami winked

As the door to enter Yami's house is opened a maid greet them "Welcome home my master , Your snack wil be ready in a minuet , I will send your snack to your room" Yami nodded "Thank you Mana " and Yami led Yugi to his room.

As they arrive in Yami's room , Yugi gasped again " Your room is so big " Yami chuckled " Thank you , Little One"

Yugi blushed lightly and said "Stop calling me little one" and someone knock the door "My master , the snack is ready , where can I put ?"

Yami said "You can put them in my table" and the maid put the snacks in the table , it's two cakes and two teas for Yami and Yugi.

As the maid leave , Yami gave Yugi one cake. Yugi take the cake and have a bite "Wow , this cake is very delicious" Yami smiled "I can make more if you want" Yugi smiled widely "Thanks".

Yami said "I'm going to take something in outside" as Yami exited the room

A maid said to Yami "Is that the boy that take your heart ?" Yami smiled "Yes , he's the one. cute isn't he ?" The maid nodded.

"Maybe Yugi already see the album , now for the surprise" and Yami enter the room

As Yami talk with his maid outside , Yugi see a album "Childhood memories" and Yugi open, Yugi's eyes widden as Yami ener the room.

Yugi turned to Yami and about to say something but cut by Yami , Yami smirked "Surprise surprise"

~~~~To be Continue~~~~

MusicGranz : DAN DAN DAN Wat will Yami say ?

Mala : Why do you stop in there love ?

MusicGranz : Just for some fun *smirk*

Stay tune and review readers


	6. Surprise Juts for My Angel

MusicGranz : Dammit , I'm so happy another update

Mala : I'm proud of you love , keep up your work

MusicGranz : Thanks for your support

Where are my other supporter

Enjoy readers , Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! only plot

~~~~Surprise Just for My Angel~~~~

Yami smirked "Surprise Surprise". Yugi so confuse "Yami , please can you explain to me about this ?" As Yugi point a photo. It's Yami and Yugi at a theme park when they still a child.

Yami patted Yugi's hair "You do don't remember any of your childhood" , Yami walk toward his bed and sit in his bed and gestured Yugi to sit in his bed. Yugi do as Yami asked.

Yugi said "Are we-" and cut by Yami , Yami put his point finger in Yugi's mouth. After he silent he let go and start to explain. "You used to live in Paris. When you was in Paris you lived with me. So you and I are childhood friend and we always go to theme park in Paris. You lived in Paris because My Father asked your father to worked in Paris , and my father also allowed for you and your mom to move to Paris when you was 6 years old My father opened an office in Japan and asked your father to take controlled of the office. Your Father agreed and you and your family moved back to Japan" Yugi nodded "So that's why I feel like I ever met you before. Thanks for the explaination Yami"

Yami smiled "You should look more photo of our childhood friend , after finish you can find me at the end of the corridor" as Yami left his bedroom.

Yugi look more and suddenly he see a page with a letter. Yugi blushed crimsonly , he can't believed what just have he read.

He closed the album , put the album to Yami's table and went finding Yami.

Yugi found Yami , Yami is staring to a picture , when Yugi got closer Yami said "Oh, Yugi you already finish seeing the album. I believe is time for you to go home then." Yugi stopped when Yami start to talked.

Yami gestured Yugi to follow him , so Yami can take Yugi home.

As Yami and Yugi arrived in front of Yugi's house "Thanks Yami for everything" Yugi said and smiled before Yugi walking out from the car and enter his house.

Yami smirked , he can see Yugi blushed "Soon Yugi , you'll be mine"

And Yami drove back to his house.

~~~To be Continue~~~

MusicGranz : Another short chapter.

Aarghh , why every chapter that I ever wrote is very short

Mala : Didn't I told you ? You just need to keep up your work

MusicGranz : Of course I remember , maybe I just busy with School Stuff

Thanks for reading

Stay tune and reviews readers


	7. Fortune and Feeling

MusicGranz : HELL DAMN Math go away from my life

Mala : Please MusicGranz , you can do math ... If you can't maybe now you're not a

Junior High Student

MusicGranz : Fine I do it just because of you

Btw Enjoy readers! Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! plot only

~~~~Fingers and Feeling~~~~

(Still the same day but at night)

Yugi still thinking about what just he saw in Yami's house

He just can't believe it , I mean come on you must be joking about what he see just now

_Flashback start_

_To Yugi Mutou_

_Yugi , how are you in Japan ? I hope you're fine in there_

_I really miss you having in here _

_And I want to tell you something and it's our secret_

_Not having around anymore feel so diffrent for me _

_I just can't subscribe the condition without you_

_Since you moved to Japan again , everything was diffrent_

_I want to be your friend , no more than friend_

_When you leaving me , I just realised something _

_I Love You_

_I don't have courage to say it face to face_

_You're my angel , My Light and I will_

_Always Love you forever._

_I promise I will find you and never let you go again someday_

_Flashback ends_

'I'm just a simple boy , not interesting at all , I don't deserve him' Yugi thought

"Tonight we give you another way to fortune people , today is 'How to know other person's feeling toward us'" the Host say.

Yugi was interested , after he know how to do it , he go to his bedroom and take his phone and send text to Yami

_Yugi Mutou : Hi Yami_

_Yami Sennen : Hi Yugi , wassup ?_

_Yugi Mutou : Do you want to meet me in cafe , I don't have nothing to do tomorrow. Tomorrow is holiday_

_Yami Sennen : Okay sounds good to me , when ?_

_Yugi Mutou : Tomorrow at 10 o'clock sounds good ?_

_Yami Sennen : Okay , want me to pick you up ?_

_Yugi Mutou : Pick me up ? No no no , it's okay I can walk by myself_

_Yami Sennen : Okay , see you tomorrow_

He determined to ask Yami again , did he still loves him ?

Yugi went to bed , but he still think about Yami's feeling toward him

But after long time thinking , he fall asleep

~~~~To be continue~~~~

MusicGranz : Ends here

Stay tune and review readers


	8. Fingers and Love

MusicGranz : *giggle* Mala is not here , he hang out with his friend again

Enjoy readers!

~~~~Fingers and Love~~~~

Yugi run in to the cafe and see Yami , he walk toward Yami. He's playing with his handphone.

"I'm so sorry Yami , I arrive late."Yugi apology

Yami shook his head "Don't worry it's okay" and Yugi sit on the chair , opposite to Yami

"I'm worst childhood friend ever , how can I forgot about you." Yugi said

Yami chuckle "I understand why you forgot about me."

Yugi raised an eyebrow "Really ?"

Yami nodded "It's because that accident"

Yugi confused " What accident ?"

Yami sigh "The accident of your parents , I'm sorry for reminding you a bad memories"

Yugi shook his head "Don't worry , it's okay" a tears rolled in his face

Yami noticed that "Are you okay Yugi ? You're crying" Yugi wiped his tears and "I just miss them." Yugi said

Yami smiled "Everyone have ever right to miss someone" Yugi nodded and suddenly Yugi remember about the fortune.

"Say Yami , which fingers do you choose ?" As Yugi crane his hand .. and it's out of Yugi mind , Yami choose thumb

_Flashback _

_Thumb means love_

_Point finger means like_

_Middle finger means normal_

_Ring finger means don't like_

_Little finger means hate_

_Flashback ends _

Yugi blushed , 'Yami still loves me' and suddenly Yugi's phone ringing "Hello, ... oh grandpa ... okay ... I'm at cafe ... okay ... okay see you grandpa"

"I'm sorry Yami , but I have to go now. I have to go to groceries store" Yugi apology

Yami smiled "No it's okay" then Yugi stand up "See you tomorrow Yami" and Yugi left Yami

"Did My Angel just now curious about my feeling ... Don't worry my angel soon you'll be mine" and Yami left the cafe

With Yugi

'I should thank grandpa later , Yami ... If only you know my feeling toward you' as Yugi continue to shopping for his dinner.

~~~~To be continue~~~~

MusicGranz : Ah , I plan there will be a ball ? what do you think

Stay tune and review readers ... Cookies just for you I'm so happy right now


	9. The Event

MusicGranz : Now for some bashing

Mala : Evil MusicGranz

MusicGranz : I don't care , I love it

Mala : Ignore her , she's crazy right now

Bwt enjoy readers!

~~~~The Event~~~~

Today is Saturday , and it's holiday (So many holidays -")

Now Yugi is walking by park and suddenly someone smothered him with chloroform and make him unconscious , before he fully unconscious he said with a small voice "Yami".

The figure behind Yugi "This is what you regret" and laugh evilly

Game Shop

It's already 3 hours since Yugi left the Game Shop and his grandpa is very worried.

He called Joey "Hello Wheeler family"

"Oh , Joey" Grandpa said "Grandpa , what is it ?" Joey asked. "Did Yugi come to your house ?" Grandpa asked "Nope , What happen to Yugi ?" Joey asked back."Joey , Yugi's missing"Grandpa said sadly. "What ?! Yugi is missing , Grandpa you better stay at home , I will looking for him" Joey sadi as he hung up the phone

With Joey

'Oh Yug where are you' Joey thought , only one person that in Joey's mind

"Hello ?" "Hi Yami , did Yug' come to your house ?" Joey asked Yami. "Nope , Why ?" Joey sighed "Yams , Yug's missing.." Joey said. "WHAT ?!" Yami shouted from the phone. "Man you're loud." Joey said "Sorry , I'll looking for him" Yami said as he hung up the phone

'Yug please be safe' Joey sigh and looking for him

With Yami

'My Angel , My Hikari. Where are you ? please be safe' Yami thought , his very worried about Yugi.

He went to Kaiba's office , He know that Kaiba will help him.

Kaiba's office

"Sir , Your cousin want to meet you" Kaiba's secretary said , Kaiba groaned what does Yami want ? "Tell him I'm busy"Kaiba said. "But sir he said , that it's very urgent" Kaiba's secretary said. "Fine , let him in" Kaiba said.

Yami enter Kaiba's office "What do you want cousin ?" Kaiba asked , "Yugi , h-he's gone missing" Yami said. "What ?!" Kaiba said and no longer Joey come in "Hey rich snob , do you know where Yug' is ?" Joey asked

"Oh, Great. First I don't know where Yugi is Second I can find him if he brought his phone." Kaiba said "If I know Yugi well , he will never leave his phone in his house" Yami said. Kaiba typed something in his laptop."Wait for a minuet , my laptop is doing it job now" Kaiba said.

They're waiting for Kaiba's laptop , while Yami thinking of something else. Suddenly Kaiba's laptop got the information where Yugi is. After they see it. They go where Yugi is.

To the abandoned warehouse.

~~~~To be Continue~~~~

MusicGranz : I know that everybody already know who is the figure

Mala : No doubt about that because all of our readers is smart

MusicGranz : Stay tune and review readers! Love for you all


	10. Saving My Angel

MusicGranz : Yeah more chapter I made , I'm out of idea

Mala : You're helpless

MusicGranz : *smirk* that's why you love me

Mala : Oh Ra

MusicGranz : *giggle* btw ENJOY readers!

~~~~Saving My Angel~~~~

After they arrive at the abandoned warehouse , they heard a scream. It was Yugi's voice and they go inside the warehouse as fast as they could.

After they arrive they see 3 figures standing infront someone who lied down on the floor and it's definitely Yugi

The figure in the middle turn around "TEA! GIVE YUGI BACK! " Yami shouted. Tea just chuckled ... evilly

"This is what you'll regret when you treated me like that , on the break few days ago" Tea said , the other 2 figures stop stomping , kicking and punching Yugi.

"Please , let Yugi go. His not involve in this case." Yami said. Tea chuckled evilly again "But with one condition" Tea said.

"One condition ?" Yami said. "You become my boyfriend and I'm not involve with Yugi's life anymore." Tea said as she wink.

"Oh no Yami , you will not accept it right ?" Joey asked. "B-but Joey , it's t-the only way" Yami said with sad voice. "No th-" and cut by Yami "Fine , Tea. I'll become your boyfriend but you let Yugi go." Yami said with sad smile ... but FAKE. The hell is going on

_Flashback starts_

_While Kaiba is searching for Yugi via laptop Yami thinking something else_

_'If Tea is the one who kidnap Yugi , then he will let Yugi if I become her boyfriend' Yami thought. After thinking a long time , he smirk mentally 'That's easy' Yami thought_

_Flashback ends_

"Awwww , I know you love me. But this slut is in our way" Tea said. "Don't you dare to call him SLUT ! not let Yugi go" Yami said angrily.

1 figure throw Yugi to Yami and Yugi landed infront of Yami "YUGI!" Yami shout. "YUG' you're alright ?" Joey asked. Yami picked Yugi in bridal style "Yami , don't be Tea's boyfriend" Yugi's so weak , and his voice is so small Yami even can barely hear what Yugi's said

Yami cupped Yugi's forehead " Everything is going to be alright" Yugi blushed lightly

"I give some time with Yugi but after that you'll be mine forever Yami" Tea said as Tea and the other 2 figure left them.

Soon Yami , Kaiba and Joey left the place and do to hospital to cure Yugi.

In the Hospital

Yugi is still check by the doctor. Yami , Joey and Kaiba waiting outside, "Yams , you sur you're going to be Tea's boyfriend ?" Yami smirked "Temporary Joey. Don't worry. I want to go out for awhile" Yami said leaving confuse Joey

Yami is going to Tea's house.

After arrived at Tea's house , he knocked the door and Tea's openend it and hugged was disgusted. "Oh Yami , I know you love me" Tea said happily 'Hell damn no way , In your dream bitch' Yami thought. "Come in Yami" Tea offered."No ,it's okay I just want to talk you about the ball. My date is still Yugi , please I promise after that you can have me forever" Yami said. Tea annoyed "Why ?" Tea asked. "Please just give me some time with Yugi" Yami pleaded. "Fine , but after that you'll be mine forever" Tea said and walk inside to the house.

Yami walked to the car and go inside. Yami smirked "Now plan for ball won't be ruined. Soon My Angel you'll be mine." and he drive back to hospital to check on Yugi.

~~~~To be Continue~~~~

Mala : Why Yami is so confident that , he's not going to be Tea's boyfriend forever ?

Yami : I give you one clue.

Mala : Yami what are you doing here ?

MusicGranz : Yugi and Yami help me to get new idea for next chapter

Mala : Okay Yami back to my question. What is the clue

Yami : *smirk* King Of Games

Mala : Another clue

MusicGranz : Poor Mala , you're not smart enough to understand that.

Mala : Tell me please

MusicGranz : You have to wait for next chapter

Btw Stay tune and review readers.

If anyone can help Mala , please help him through review


	11. The Love Ball

MusicGranz : At last , The Ball Yeah. Cheers

Mala : *groan8 I Hate Ball

MusicGranz : Oh ,don't worry , there will be no girls chasing you because you're mine

Mala : Getting possessive huh MusicGranz ?

Yami : Get a room you loving bird

Musicgranz : Shut the hell up , you ruined the romantic moment

Yami ; That's why I say egt a room so no one can disturb you

Yugi : I Agree

Musicgranz : Ignore them

Btw Enjoy readers!

~~~~The Love Ball~~~~

Sunday 7pm , Yugi was waiting Yami to come. He allowed to go to the Ball , he only have a few bruises which is lucky for Yugi.

And someone opened the door , Yugi smiled "Hi Yami" "Hi Yugi and good evening " Yami said . "Good evening Yami , just call me Grandpa" Grandpa said. "Okay then grandpa" Yami said. "Grandpa I'm going out now , Bye grandpa and you don't have to wait for me " Yugi said "Have fun my boy , and Yami please look after him can you ?" Grandpa asked Yami. Yami smiled "Of course I can , see you again Grandpa" as they left and go to the school for the ball

After they arrived in the school , they go to the gym room where the ball is they got in , music are loud , food and drink are everywhere. "If I know Joey , he will hunting food right now" and Yami chuckled. The music change become the slow one , perfect for dancing couple.

"May I have this dance Yugi ?" Yami offered as he craned his hand. Yugi smile and take Yami's hand "Of course" With that Yami lead Yugi to the dance floor and they start to dance like a couple

In the middle of dance Yami chuckled "Why are you chuckling Yami ?" Yugi asked. "I just see an angry Tea see us dancing" Yami said. And Yami see to Yugi , his face look so sad "What is it Yugi ?" Yami asked. "Tea should be the one who dancing with you right now" Yugi said with sad voice. "No no no Yugi , you should be the one who dancing with me ? Why would you think of that ?"

"Y-You're T-Tea's B-boyfriend" Yugi is about to cry and Yami pull Yugi to the place where they usually have lunch together.

"Why are you bring me here ?" Yugi asked. Suddenly Yami move his head until they were an inch within , and Yami kissed Yugi.

Yugi was very surprised , he never see this one coming. But Yugi melt to the kiss , he slipped his hand to Yami's neck to make the kiss deeper and more passionate.

Dammit Ra ,because they need air , they broke apart. "I Love You Yugi for a long time" Yami said. Yugi blushed crimsonly "I-I.. I l-l-loveyou too" Yami smiled and kissed Yugi again , Yugi melt to the kiss.

The ball will never be forgot by Yami and Yugi. Where they confess their feeling.

Once they broke apart "W-what ... about ... Tea ?" Yami smiled "I already have plan for that" , Yugi raised an eyebrow "What is your plan ?". Yami smiled "Because it's my Angel who is asking , I'll tell now let's sit first." Yugi blushed but they sit and Yami tell Yugi his plan.

"B-but what if the plan won't work. Wh-" Yami kissed him suddenly to make Yugi quiet and Yugi melted to the kiss. After they broke apart Yami smiled " Don't worry it'll work. I do anything for you." Yami said. Yugi smiled and hugged Yami and snuggled to Yami's chest , and they spend the rest of the ball with their presence of love

~~~~To be Continue~~~~

MusicGranz : Okay Mala , do you already have the answer ?

Mala : Not yet , I'm giving up

Yami : So fast , what a boyfriend you have MusicGranz

Mala : At least I have something better than you

Yami : Then prove to me

Mala : *Mala kiss MusicGranz and MusicGranz melted to the kiss*

Yami : Oh , good kisser huh ? *Yami kissed Yugi and Yugi also melted to the kiss*

Doggy : Guk guk guk , gukguk guk

(Ignore them , stay tune and review readers)


	12. Let's Action

MusicGranz : Here' what you get for your answer my Love

Mala : Oh god at last , btw where's Yami ?

Suddenly a loud moaned was heard by MusicGranz and Mala

MusicGranz : Out of my plan

I-ignore them ... b-btw e-ENJOY readers!

~~~~Let's Action~~~~

It's after school time. Suddenly a girl hugged Yami's arm "Hi Yami love , let's go home together" Tea said. "Yugi-" Yami was about to say something but cut Tea "Forget about Yugi come on" Tea pulled Yami , Yami looked back to Yugi winked and Yugi smiled.

On their way home "Tea , do you love me ?" Yami asked. "Of course Yami" Tea smiled sexily. "Will you something for me , whatever is the cost ?" Yami asked. "Of course , I'll do anything for you especially if it's related to 'it' you know what I mean"

Yami is so disgusted , he never thought of sex before. "Fine , then you'll duel me. I win we are not going to be a couple. But if you win you have me forever and you can do what you want with me" Yami said

"Of course and I will win the duel for you , coz you'll mine" Tea said and smiled sexily. "Oh , let me tell you something I'm a King Of Games. I give you 5 days to prepare yourself" Yami said and he walk to hsi way home.

In the night at Yugi's house.

'I wonder if Yami's plan is working' Yugi thought. He very worried about it ,what if- suddenly Yugi's phone is ringing.

"Hello ?" Yugi said _"Hi , Yugi it's me Yami" _Yami said "Yami , did the plans work ? please-" "_Calm down koi , the plan is working. The duel will be hold in Kaiba's theme park on Sunday at 10am" _Yami said. Yugi sigh" I thought the plan will failed" "_*chuckel* don't worry I do anything for you koi. Sorry Aibou , but I have to go now bye" _Yami said "Bye Yami" and he hung up the phone

'Glad the plane is working' Yugi thought

_Flashback starts_

_In the night of the ball , Yami telling Yugi his plan_

_"If I know Tea , she will do anything for me" Yami said."So ?" Yugi raised an eyebrow."I will ask her to duel me. If I win I'm yours Yugi. But if she win I'll be her forever" Yugi gasped "You can't do that w-what if you l-lose ?" Yugi asked worriedly. Yami chuckle "Don't worry , I'm a King of Games"_

_Flashback ends_

The day whether Yami stay with Tea or not is here. Now they were ready in their position. Before they start the duel , Yugi gave Yami a card it's a "Marshmallon" card.

And the duel is start (Imagine the duel by yourself)

"And Gaia the Dragon Champion attack" as the Gaia the Dragon Champion attacked. Tea lost all of her life point and she lost the duel.

"No it can't be , Yami should be mine." Tea said

"Nope didn't I told you thatI'm taken. Yugi had captured my heart for a long time and no once can change that." Yami said as he walk toward Yugi and kissed him. Yugi was happily kissed Yami back and the kiss become very passionate and make Tea annoyed.

After they broke apart "Let's go koi. somewhere more peaceful" Yugi smiled "Of course and also celebrating your victory" and they left , leaving Tea very angry

~~~~To be Continue~~~~

MusicGranz : Next chapter is the epilogue

Yami : Make sure you make another story MusicGranz

MusicGranz : I will Yami , btw how is your made love just now with Yugi ?

Yami and Yugi blushed

Yugi : H-how c-can y-you k-know

Mala : Oh please , your moaned is so loud

Yugi : Didn't I told you Yami

MusicGranz : Ignore them

Btw stay tune and review guys


	13. Epilogue

~~~~Epilogue~~~~

"Heba , are you ready yet ?" Yugi shouted from downstairs

Yugi and Yami are now happily married. Ra bless them with a boy and they named Heba

Ra also blessed Seto and Joey a boy named Seth

"Yes father" as a little child come down to downstairs and hugged Yugi

Heba has the same hair like Yami and have Yugi's eyes. Now he's 3 years old

"Good morning Heba" Yami said "Morning daddy" Heba said cheerfully

"Ready to go dear ?" Yugi asked . "Of course father." and they went picnic

They so happy after what happen on Yami and Yugi's school time.

Thumb make Yugi's and Yami's feeling become one

Just a finger can make everything lovely

~~~~The End~~~~

Stay tune of next story and review


End file.
